A Bad Thing
by GinHermi
Summary: A perpetual obsession leads Draco to the Forbidden Forest and to his destiny as pet of a changed Hermione. But what happens when her hold over him gets too far? And how will everyone react to this strange relationship, especially "them"? Dark Dramione.


**A/N: Okay, so this is a bit different, in my opinion of what I usually write. If you have any doubts whatsoever do not hesitate to ask. Oh and one of my friends wanted me to point out that Hermione's use of dragon is because Draco is latin for dragon. If you've read Ink you know that I use that, but if you don't it's a good little side note. Also contains a really slight lemon, so be warned. No flames for the love of God, if it's not constructive please keep it to yourself.**

Bad Things:

How he liked to watch her! His arrogance and malevolence were true enough, but hidden deep beneath the surface laid his undying obsession with her. This change had been sudden…so sudden he didn't notice who she was at a first glance. No longer was she that little girl with horrid hair and huge molars; she was now a fully grown woman, with all the assets needed to drive a man like him crazy. When she had come into the room that first day of class, the air escaped his lungs and he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Then he realized who she was…truly his complete opposite, not one bad bone in her body. She was after all, a mudblood, a Gryffindor and a goody two-shoes library rat; it didn't seem likely that he would ever be infatuated with her. But there was some sort of glow that glued him to her like a magnet. Little did he know that this witch knew why all he wanted to do were bad things to her.

He started to doubt himself, started to doubt the shadows his family had persuaded him into going to. The darkened times were about to fade and he had to make sure to whom his loyalty belonged. He wasn't fond of the savior himself, but he thought worse of the man who closely resembled Adolf Hitler in his ideologies. As he thought this while sitting on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, he saw a creature coming out into the night. Tall, lean and possibly female, this creature walked forward into the new moon of the sky and rushed passed him into the forest. And within the rapid rush, he caught a smell delectable in its familiarity.

The smell was composed of lavender and grapes, a strange yet heavenly combination that drove him mad. He knew the smell very well, for it was the one that enticed him day in and day out. And that smell, just like it did in moments prior to this, brought his male appendage to attention. He felt slightly ashamed at the fact that he no longer had control of his own body, how she made it all one big fuzzy haze. He hated how he walked from class to class with an erection that never seemed to fade and how his brain thought of nothing more than burying himself deep within her and making her scream for mercy at the torturous pleasure. It all started with that smell and he knew not why it affected him so. He was merely a human wizard…he was no vampire and no Veela, so the thought of a smell like that enticing him seemed rare.

His confession came only to his closest confidant, whom thought at first that he was crazy. But then the description of his attraction became intimate and more thorough. You could perceive through his words, just how much his obsession drove him. He followed her on her late night excursions to the library and watched as she fretted over one book or another, but he would always find himself dosing off just minutes into her studying and woke up two hours after he had gotten there to see her studying once again. He noticed how her lower lip broke time and time again, due to her abuse of it by way of biting it in frustration or anxiety. He noticed how her eyes seemed to change color due to her mood. Her eyes were brown, of that he was sure, but their tones varied so. Light brown in happiness, chocolate brown in concentration, dark brown in sadness and black in fury. He got to see those black eyes more than anything else in this world---and what was worse, he feared them.

But that one night he had sat pondering and she had come into the night, he noticed that something was terribly wrong. So in he went to the Forbidden Forest and tried to follow her scent. He got lost within minutes, so he took out his wand and tried to search for her using his magic. Once he entered a clearing, he gasped at what he saw. He had found her, but he had never thought that she would ever be capable of something like this.

On the ground lay a deer, looking out into the darkened foliage as his life force slowly escaped him. On top of the deer, straddling it, was the curly haired beauty, ravenously sucking on the slit in the throat of the it. Her growls were barely audible, but they seemed to intensify as she finished her meal. One she was done and the animal closed its eyes in death, she snapped her head up. The blood she had just taken out flew up in the air just as her head did. And as her hair fell gracefully around her now straightened head, the small stream of blood landed almost completely on the right side of her face. It wasn't a blotch, so much as a finely traced line that went from her hairline to her chin, in river like form. She then took her hand and took it off with one finger, only to suck on it with much enthusiasm.

She had noticed him staring at her for the last couple of minutes and decided to react.

"You can keep looking all you want, Draco, but it won't change your mind. Not even if you will it to."

"What are you talking about, Granger?"

"Dear boy, your body belongs to me and I am to do with it as I please. I just abstain from doing so, because I don't think you want my existence."

"Are you saying that you're a vampire and I'm your mate?"

"Of sorts, yes. The reason you can't resist going after me is that I can't resist lusting after you. Every time you confront me or call me names, my eyes go black."

"I know. They turn black in anger and for that I'm truly sorry."

"No you're not and they don't turn black in anger, they turn black in lust. Its strange to think that when I was changed, the first thing I thought about as I opened my eyes was your face."

He let her continue her story.

It had happened last summer. She had been at the Burrow again, but on one particular night she couldn't sleep. So she went outside and took a walk along the countryside that surrounded it. She never expected to be attacked by such a detestable creature so she went without wand…she admitted that it was a foolish move on her part. At one point when she found herself lying down under the moonlight, she started to feel a gust of cold wind surround her. It didn't even compare to those of the dementors. It wasn't the same; she couldn't feel a deep despair, all she felt was cold. And then as suddenly as the cold wind, she felt even colder lips attach themselves to her neck and plunge two pointed fangs into her. The vampire let her live after he had taken both her mortality and her innocence. It had all been fast and painful and she detested how her vampiric memory made sure that she remembered every single detail of that night. The sting of the venom coursing through her veins, the painful rip of her hymen, the cold moving corpse atop her, the screams she uttered and no one heard and of course, the clearness of her eyes once the venom had run its course. She woke up at the morning sunshine and noticed at once that even though she didn't spontaneously combust, she began to feel ill and exhausted. All her research about vampires had been wrong. And she felt like a rookie in her own skin. She then directly apparated to Hogwarts and demanded to know what was she to do with herself.

The headmaster explained that she was to continue on taking her classes and that he would make sure that a special potion could be brewed for her in order to have her energy on optimum conditions during the day. At night she would have to feed, so she could keep her bloodlust in control. She then returned to the Burrow with all she needed to know. But she couldn't ever shake the image of that sensual blonde from her mind. She knew at once that he was her mate, at least on the physical level. She had to know him first, before making sure that he was her true soul mate. And until that time came, she was entitled to use him in any way she pleased. The law wouldn't stop her, but she had self control.

Once classes had begun on her last year, the first things she thought of when she entered her morning Potions class, was crushing him against the wall and demanding pleasure to be given to her. She wasn't going to be rash, so her eyes were in a constant state of black and she needed to feed twice as much every night.

"Do you have any idea, how hard it is for me not to tie you down and drink you up? I don't mean that just in the sanguine way, I mean it sexually as well. The vampire in me wants to claim you and my humanity is diminishing so that I can comply with what my animalistic behavior asks of me."

"And do you know, how much I follow you? Do you know of the sick fantasies I have? The bad things I want to do to you? I know this much, before the night is through, I want to do bad things with you. I don't care if you drink me alive. I am sick and tired of walking in perpetual arousal and now that I know that the only reason you're holding back from me is that you're so damn noble, I am not afraid of saying it. I am no longer afraid of those black eyes. Do with me what you want already! Put me out of my misery!"

"Fine!" She said and she rammed him to the ground. She slit his jugular and dove her fangs into the wound. Out of all the blood she had tasted, his was by far superior, much to her disdain. What a lovely pureblood this was. The blood she consumed rose her state of excitement and in her lust she let go of his wounds and ripped all his clothes away from him. She sighed in admiration as she saw his naked chest. The pallor of it resembled the color of marble and its texture did as well. His muscles defined from Quidditch and let the curves be traceable. She kissed his collarbone and worked her way to his belly button. She then traced his delectable muscles with her tongue and again bit his skin, this time on his pectoral. He screamed this time and it was music to her ears. She consumed more of his blood and let go once her arousal couldn't take it anymore.

She removed her underwear and impaled herself on his long and thick erection. She let a loud moan escape her as every single inch of him and every single little vein filled her completely. She had used the seduction technique to get her prey and even though some of them seemed to look like better partners, none could surpass the feeling she got when she and Draco began their coitus. She started rocking herself back and forth on top of him, occasionally clenching her muscles so as to heighten the senses. As she screamed in pleasure, he panted almost in exhaustion.

To her it seemed no more than ten minutes, but in reality it had been three hours. She just couldn't get enough! But she remembered that by now he would need to feed. So she asked him: "From where would you like to feed, my Dragon. Choose any part of me that you like."

He tried to get his words out but they sounded like whispers: "From…your…c-c-c-"

She shushed him in a tranquil voice: "It's okay baby, I know what you mean. But I can't give you that yet. I'll give you my facial lips, instead of the ones you want." She then took one of her nails and almost ripped her lower and upper lips. The ruby drops fell onto his face; they went over his nose and atop his lips. His tongue darted out and licked it clean as he grabbed her face and slammed her lips to his. There was no romance in it; it was nothing more than pure animalistic lust. Once he fed, he found to have more strength than her, so he flipped her onto the ground, removed the garments she had refused to take off earlier and plunged into her with all his might. It had been several hours since they had started this out and the sun was about to rise, so he made sure to make this quick.

He used all his new found strength to make sure she never forgot the pain she had made him feel over the last couple of months. He didn't care if they were found and he didn't care if they were opposites. As long as he belonged to her and would be at her bed every night, he didn't really mind remaining alive until the end of time. As they finished their coitus for the night, they both screamed into the sky. He was and always would be hers and she knew that he knew this. So she pushed him off her, got dressed and walked back to the castle.

He looked at his surroundings. Everything seemed so much clearer now that he was a creature of the night. He could now see the small seeds still embedded in the flowers. He could hear the heartbeat of a unicorn seven miles away. Most importantly, he could smell the musk of his owner…his Hermione, he could smell the sex and he was wrapped in it. He then noticed that his clothes were ripped to shreds. He would have to make a run for it, so neither the sun nor any of his early rising classmates would catch him.

_Just run, Draco. You're faster than any human. And you are not crazy. I can read your mind because I own you. Now go!_

And as he ran, he left their clearing and reached his bed, noticing for once that it seemed dull in comparison to the clearing. He knew it was because of Hermione and he knew that he would never be the same. His mind, body and soul would now see to her needs before his. He had read up on the subject, ironically enough, this very summer and knew that the mates of an older vampire, would never act against their master and never do anything their master didn't want them to do. So as he was about to plop down onto his bed and get some much needed rest, he heard Hermione say: _Don't you dare go to sleep, Draco. You are to shower immediately and get the dried blood off of you. Once you have done that, you will get your day started. After all it is about to be seven._

And in that moment, he knew that nothing would be the same again. His life had ended and just re-started in the worst of fashions. If he thought that his obsession had been gargantuan, he would have to wait and see of what his existence would throw him next.

-----0-----

**A/N: Okay there you have it. A first chapter of something. Again don't hesitate to ask me any questions, because I think I was a bit vague and even my friends had a bit of trouble with it. Let me know what you think.**

**GinHermi**


End file.
